heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Scar Jorgis Other Characters: * Gerald Davis * Jersey Queen Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * None | Editor2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker2_1 = Martin Nodell | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = "Disease!!" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Boss Filch * Commissioner Merril Other Characters: * Mister Van Smithers * Tommy Filch Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * None | Editor3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler3_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker3_1 = Martin Nodell | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = "Arson in the Slums" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Barton Miller * Murker Other Characters: * Commissioner Grey * Mrs. James Locations: * :*Daily Tattle Items: * Vehicles: * None | Editor4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Irwin Hasen | Penciler4_2 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker4_2 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = "Trailers of Treachery" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Doiby Dickles' taxi cab | Editor5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler5_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker5_1 = Martin Nodell | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = "Green Lantern in South America" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * General Ranko Other Characters: * Jensen * President Carlos * President of the Apex Broadcasting Company Locations: * :* * :*Landavo Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Golden Age Green Lantern Archives, Volume 1. * This issue includes a two-page introduction entitled "Green Lantern: His Personal History". The story is written and drawn by Bill Finger and Martin Nodell, and retells Green Lantern's origin from ''All-American Comics'' #16. * This issue includes a two-page filler strip by Art Helfant called "Sweet Adeline". * This issue includes a biographical text section for Bill Finger and Martin Nodell. * This issue includes a two-page text story by William Moulton Marston and Martin Nodell entitled, "Will Power is the Flame of the Green Lantern! My Flame Shall Be Yours If You Develop Will Power!" William Moulton Marston is more popularly known as the creator of Wonder Woman. * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #32. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #33. * Doiby Dickles appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #32. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #33. * Hop Harrigan appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #32. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #33. * Irene Miller appeared last in appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #32. She appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #33. * Tank Tinker appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #32. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #33. * This issue features the first appearance of the President of the Apex Broadcasting Company. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1941 * | Recommended = | Links = * Green Lantern (Volume 1) #1 index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Green Lantern (Volume 1) #1 index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics (character chronologies) * Green Lantern article at Wikipedia * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) article at Wikipedia * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) article at the Book of Oa * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) biography page at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) biography page at Drakesix's Justice Society of America web site }}